You never forget your first love
by amytoo
Summary: Short drabble about Lily and Sirius. J/L towards the end. Better than it sounds!


"We really shouldn't do this Sirius," Lily stated staring at Sirius with a frown.

"Oh come on, it's not like James will know, you're not even with him! You're with me, you're mine," He replied, "And we've been together for 7 months without anyone finding out. So just chill. I don't see why we can't just go public!"

"Because I don't want to hurt James' feelings. And I know you don't want to as well. It's pretty obvious about how he feels about me," Lily sighed.

Lily and Sirius were sat in the common room together. It was deserted apart from a roaring fire coming from the fireplace. It was Christmas time so nearly everyone went home, including James. He did invite Sirius to come, but he politely declined gaining a confused look from James. Sirius just simply shrugged and walked away.

"Can't we just change the topic?" Lily asked, while crawling towards Sirius' lap and sat in his lap. Sirius just looked up at her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. He put his hand toward her fiery red hair and pulled the bun out so it fell around Lily's face. Lily stared intensely into his eyes.

"Come here," Lily giggled and leaned down to kiss Sirius, but resulted in Sirius drawing back. All of the sudden Sirius pushed Lily back and she landed on her back. She felt hands on her shoulders, and legs straddling her stomach, and lips on her mouth. Lily smiled and willingly kissed back.

_5 months earlier_

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Prongs, get over it."

"Bu-"

"No."

"FINE!" James yelled at Sirius and Lily, whom had a shocked expression on their faces. James groaned and walked away. Lily sighed and put her head in her hands muttering 'will this ever end?'. Sirius gave her a sympathy look, and whispered into her ear,

"Flower, I got something for you, seeing it is the last day of our sixth year, I figured I should get you something..."

"No, there's something else, what is it?" Lily whispered back. She received a card, she turned to look at him only to gain a wink. Sirius smirked and walked off, to chase after James. Lily unable to wait opened up the card.

**You're right. There is something else. I knew you would forget as you would be busy. It's fine, I'm not mad at you flower, how could I be? Been together for 2 months today haven't we? I just wanted to say I love you. So much. I never felt like this about a girl before. Sure I did have girls before, but they only lasted a week, and honestly I never even cared about them. But you, you're a special case flower. I love you, you're all I think about these days. See me tonight. Please? I won't see you all summer. **

**With my love always, Sirius. **

Lily was smiling so much, she nearly burst into giggles. The infamous Sirius Black has just admitted he _loved _her. Of course she loved him, but was unsure about his feelings towards her. Now she knew. She turned around to look for him.

That was the night she lost her virginity.

_2 years later_

A scream could be heard.

_Good-bye my love._

Lily looked on with a heartbreaking expression, she fell to her knees with tears dropping freely down her cheeks. James came over and consoled her, he also had tears in his eyes but stayed strong for Lily. He wrapped his arms around Lily pulling her in closer and stroked her hair. Remus looked at Sirius. Unmoving. Unconscious. Unliving. He had died in the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange who had killed him.

_4 years later_

"Ah, come on Harry. Eat please," Lily pleaded her 1 year son. Harry turned up his nose and turned away. "Fine if you don't, then no broomstick." Harry looked at her wide-eyed and ate all his food.

"Mama, broomie!" he pointed at his broomstick toy. Lily sighed and let him go to play. James walked over, smiling and hugging Lily from behind attacking her necks with kisses. She couldn't help but think that it should be Sirius who was hugging her, and Sirius' son she was looking at. She shook that thought from her head. She loved James now. With all her heart. She turned so that she could face James. She smiled and stood on her toes, kissing James happily. James kissed back happy with this sudden action.

Lily was happy. But you never forget your first love. Never.


End file.
